


Aftermath

by mcprovostbarrellgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent (mentioned), Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcprovostbarrellgrath/pseuds/mcprovostbarrellgrath
Summary: After the events with Mikshun, Nicole is starting to question everything that has happened in the past weeks, especially everything regarding her and Waverly's relationship.





	1. I should have know

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a continuation of 2x05, however, I disregarded the beautiful Wayhaught scene our Lord and savior Emily Andras gave us in order for some angst ;)
> 
> Please let me note that english is not my first language and that I'm grateful for any constroctive criticism from the brave people who get through this mess.

 

 

 

Nicole was always blessed with great perceptiveness, which always came in handy in her line of work. Her senses, in general, were impeccable and that is what made the whole thing much worse.

 

' I should have known. Why didn't I see through this sooner?`

 

These thoughts have been running through the officer's head for the past hours. After Wynonna freed Waverly off Mikshun, they carried her back in the house. Right after, she assured the older Earp to take care of the lightning rod and took off, not even looking back at the homestead.

 

Arriving at the station, Nicole quickly deposited the shiny construction in the little Black Badge headquarter, leaving the room with tense shoulders and closing the door with a bitter sigh.

 

Nicole proceeded to go to her office table, intending to write her report. Finally sitting at her table, however, it seemed impossible for the new deputy to execute her previous intentions.

 

_'God, I would rather work on the Gardener case right now,'_

 

was Nicole's first thought. However, finally sitting at her table, Nicole couldn't keep a straight thought while facing the blank report form in front of her, not with these conflicting thoughts and images invading her mind.

Ignoring the form, Nicole took out the bottle of liquor, she didn't manage to finish that one night with Wynonna. She put the bottle right in the middle of the table and practically scrutinized it with her eyes, contemplating whether to drink the remaining content or not.

In the end, she indulged, giving into her inner struggle and guilt.

Tearing of the lid and taking the first few gulps, Nicole didn't let herself be bothered by the burning feeling the booze caused in her throat. All she wanted to do was forget, forget just everything at this point, but how could she forget what had happened, what she had done.

 

After Nicole discarded the now empty bottle on the floor, she let her mind drift to a certain memory that took place a few weeks ago.

 

_\- I really mean, are you sure?_

 

_\- Yeah!_

 

_\- Yeah?_

 

_\- I mean, best sex is make up sex, right? Ah. And I...I like you._

 

_\- Oh, I like you too._

 

Thinking about this special night she shared with Waverly, always caused a smile on her face the past days, but considering the circumstances, smiling felt out of place. All she felt was guilt.

 

“God, Wave. I knew something was odd, but I still went through with it. I should have doubted the whole situation more, should've been more persistent in figuring out what was wrong. I just can't believe this. I freaking took advantage of the situation. I fucking took advantage of the woman I...,” Nicole cut off her own soliloquy. It was completely quiet while silent tears streamed down Nicole's rosy cheeks, realizing the extent of her feelings for the little brunet in question. All she did now was spending the time in the solitude of her office.

 


	2. Gone are the Gooearps

Meanwhile at the homestead...

 

Wynonna was sitting beside Waverly on the edge of her bed, humming an old lullaby she remembered from the more peaceful times of her childhood, way before getting institutionalized and losing more than half of her family.

Being an Earp has never been easy, but being the heir herself was completely different.

Now it would be impossible to imagine their life without the occasional revenant, giant tentacle monster or any other demon-like creature the underworld had to offer.

 

Only a few hours ago she nearly lost her baby sister, the last person she would consider family. Mikshun might have taken Willa, but Waverly would only ever be taken over her dead body.

 

All of a sudden Waverly started to groan and wind herself before she tore open her eyes, face marked with a look of sheer panic. Wynonna, immediately trying to calm her little sister, hugged her tight while petting her back and whispering soothing words,

 

“Hey baby doll, everything's fine. You're safe now. I've got you and I'm right here. Mikshun is finally gone, it can no longer hurt anyone. No more Goononna and certainly no more Gooverly.”

 

“Let me go, please I need to go, “Waverly plead with weakness distinctive in her voice.

 

“No, no you don't. All you need to do is stay put and get some rest,” Wynonna replied, all while pulling her sister even closer.

 

“Please Wynonna, I hurt her. I need to make sure Nicole's fine,” Waverly let out with a sobbing undertone. Wynonna grabbed both of Waverly's shoulders in a gentle grip, accompanied with a loving expression on her face,

 

“Waverly I know you are tough as nails, but you've been through a lot these past few weeks with the whole possession thing going on. I really need you to recover first. If it means so much to you I'll swing by the station and check on our resident ginger cop, alright?”

 

Accepting her sister's proposal Waverly silently nodded her head.

So Wynonna proceeded to go, however, before she could leave the voice of her sister caused her to halt,

 

“Thank you, Wynonna.”

 

“You are my sister Waves, I love you. I'm always here for you, know that,” Wynonna responded with a small reassuring smile on her face, before she finally left the room and the homestead to go pay a certain officer a visit.

 


	3. Whiskey and Donuts

 

 

Finally arriving at the sheriff department, Wynonna immediately made her way inside, not wasting any time in heading towards the BBD office. “Hello, anybody in here?” Wynonna called in hope to find the redhead deputy in here. Realizing that Nicole was not in here she quickly decided to go and check in the office area, the one reserved for the real cops of Purgatory, hoping to find Nicole there.

 

Walking down the hall, Wynonna felt quite uneasy. Even though it was late at night the station was never this empty and dark.

 

_' Get it together Earp. You're a demon killing badass for Christ's sake,'_

 

Wynonna thought to herself before shaking of her anxiety and proceeding further.

 

At first, Wynonna walked down the corridor with sure steps and a steady pace. Coming closer to the office door, however, changed her confident way of approach. The sound of whimpers seemed to come out of the office, and with every step, these whimpers got louder and more distinguishable.

 

Wynonna now approached with slow and careful steps, intending not to startle the whimpers' source. Then she proceeded to carefully enter the office, while simultaneously knocking softly on the door to gain the officer's attention. After fully entering the office, Wynonna closed the door. Deciding to keep her distance for now, Wynonna leaned against the now closed door and waited for a reaction from the still whimpering redhead.

Even though she didn't want to push, Wynonna resumed pumping.

 

“Nicole, are...are you alright?” Wynonna asked in a soft and quiet tone.

 

After hearing this, officer Haught started to rear while her whimpers subsided.

 

“Of course, I'm fine, totally fine,” Nicole responded with a raspy voice and in a sarcastic tone.

 

Now that Wynonna had a clear view of the officer's face, she came to notice the tear stains and the puffy red eyes that marked her face.

 

 _'Well, there I thought I was the queen of sarcasm'_ , was Wynonna first thought.

 

“Well, I came here to check on you. I know everything has been shitty lately. I mean we're all just trying to bear up in this cursed shit hole, and sometimes shit just turns on you, but you have to hang on. You gotta stick it out in order to keep what's left of your sanity,” Wynonna said with a sincerity quite unusual for the elder Earp.

 

Approaching a bit further Wynonna continued, “Nicole, you don't have to do this alone. Sometimes you need to talk about the shit that haunts you. It doesn't matter who you choose to talk to, I mean it would probably be better if you'd choose someone who already is in the know, but...,” Wynonna huffed before she continued.

“What I'm saying is, I'm here and you can talk to me if you want to,” Wynonna smiled reassuringly.

 

With a frown Nicole started to direct the current heir, “If you want to talk, alright. Let's start with the fact that my girlfriend got possessed by a tentacle demon, and that I, the new promising deputy of Purgatory, wasn't smart enough to figure it out by myself. After all that I witnessed with the BBD, I was not able to connect the dots. I mean we live in a town called Purgatory for Christ's sake. I just don't know how to live with myself after everything I've done. God Wynonna I almost shot you because of this...this monster, “Nicole confessed.

 

“All I did was ignoring the signs. Now I have to live with that, live with the fact that Waverly must hate me right now and the fact that I'm apparently not right for this job and this town, “Nicole continued whimpering again.

 

“ Hey, woah woah woah woah, hold on for a hot second. What makes you believe that Waverly hates you. She would be here herself, if I wouldn't have stopped her. She is worried about you and she loves you for what it's worth, and I know that you feel the same. I mean those googly eyes you two give each other all the time are quite telling ,” Wynonna responded to soothe the redhead's mind.

 

“But how...how do I know what was real, when it was really our Waverly or not?” Nicole asked while facing the floor.

 

“I can assure you that it was Waverly most of the times. I mean unlike me Waves was fighting that beast like the devil for weeks. You would have noticed when it was Mikshun and not Waverly at any critical moment, I mean in danger of hurting your feelings, but I got the impression that Mikshun didn't really like you that much when I went all Goononna on you. Besides at the end of the day, you called it and were not fooled by Mikshun's charade.”

 

“I...I don't know what to think anymore,” Nicole replied defeatedly.

 

“Listen, I won't tell you what to do, but tomorrow might be a good chance to talk about all of that with Waverly herself. Just swing by the homestead tomorrow, bring some donuts and a bottle of whiskey when you come and I'll be willing to let you take my place,” Wynonna suggested.

 

“Yeah, I will think about that,” Nicole responded quietly.

 

“Well, I think I should go now, and you should too. Wouldn't want you to forget my donuts due to tiredness tomorrow. Good night Officer Haught,” Wynonna said while heading towards the door.

 

“Good night to you too,” Nicole said before Wynonna closed the door behind her back and left the station.

 

Soon Nicole made her own way home and got ready for bed, but not forgetting to set an alarm clock that reminded her to go and buy some donuts in the morning.

 


	4. It was all me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the last chapter. I hope that this isn't complete trash. I want to thank all the people who made it this far and chose to sacrifice their time.
> 
> For all of you who are not here for the smut, skip the part between the horizontal lines.

First thing in the morning, after finishing her morning routine, Nicole headed straight to the nearest bakery. Directly after, she stopped by Shorty's to ask Doc for a bottle of that one brand of whiskey Wynonna liked. After that, she had everything she needed to face the elder Earp, however, still feeling anxious confronting the younger Earp.

Arriving at the homestead and knocking on the Earp's house front door, it was Wynonna who opened it. Not saying anything the heir grabbed the box of donuts and the bottle of whiskey out of the officer's hands, left the house and closed the door behind her.

Nervously, Nicole made her way upstairs, heading straight for Waverly's bedroom.

Nicole slowly and anxiously approached Waverly's bedroom door. She lightly knocked, before she carefully proceeded to move the doorknob.

"God Wynonna, I already told you that I'm busy," Waverly said while sitting at her desk, not even bothering to look up.

"I'm sorry, I will come back another time," Nicole responded saddened while facing the ground.

Hearing this familiar voice, Waverly immediately turned her sight towards the door. After getting visual confirmation of her girlfriend's presence, Waverly instantly jumped from her chair.

Noticing the noises, Nicole started to lift her sight. The next thing she perceived was Waverly quickly approaching her and flinging her arms around her neck.  
Even though Nicole was quite confused and overwhelmed, she gave in to the shorter woman's embrace and hugged her back.

"Oh Nicole, I am so truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday," Waverly said while sobbing slightly.

Pulling back, Waverly brushed her hands along Nicole's arms, eventually taking both of Nicole's hands in hers and looking deeply into her eyes.

"All these weeks, I felt that something was wrong. Sometimes I had these blackouts, but all I did was diminishing them. I...I am so afraid to think about the things it made me do in those times, especially the things I did to you. Nicole, I hope that we can figure this out because you are important to me and I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me," Waverly continued while tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh God Waves, please look at me," Nicole whispered softly, trying to gain her girlfriend's attention.

"It wasn't your fault, none of it, do you hear me. I am just glad that I got you back, the real you. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm just hoping that you can forgive me as well," Nicole responded silently, almost whispering the last part.

Waverly looked at the redhead in front of her with frowned brows, "Why would you need my forgiveness?"

"It's because I didn't do anything to help you. I mean I noticed the changes as well, but I decided not to act on my suspicions. I did nothing and just ignored it at the end of the day, acting like nothing was going on. Even...even as we shared that special night, I was too selfish to stop, and I am so very sorry," Nicole replied while tears run down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me, nothing. I don't regret anything we did that night. When I assured you my certainty and told you that I like you, it was all me. I don't want you to believe that anything that happened that night was manipulated by this demonic creature," Waverly said reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Nicole asked slightly broken.

"Because I remember everything that happened, everything we did, and most importantly how much I enjoyed it. Nicole, you make me feel things I've never felt before," Waverly said before she went on her tiptoes to meet the deputy for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I wish our first time had been under different circumstances," Nicole said with a sigh.

"We can't change what has happened in the past, but we can always redo the moments we shared and shape our future," Waverly suggested while facing her girlfriend with a genuine smile.

Hearing the words 'our future' coming out of the brunette's mouth suddenly made Nicole feel very warm.

"I very much like this idea," Nicole said, returning an equally bright smile.

"I mean there is this one moment I just can't get out of my mind that we could redo right now," Waverly suggested with a slight grin covering her face.

"What? Waves, I don't think...I mean is this really what you want right now?" Nicole asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't just want this. Nicole, I need this, I need you," Waverly replied reassuringly.

“Well, when you put it that way,” was Nicole's final response before she pulled Waverly in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Nicole slowly guided them both backwards, not daring to break contact with Waverly's lips. Reaching the bed, Nicole slowly lowered Waverly down to the mattress.  
Both were watching each other with blown pupils, evidently reflecting their mutual desire.

Soon after, Nicole decided to break their contact in order to get rid of her shirt and bra. Standing up, she proceeded to take off her pants and panties in one swift motion. Waverly was laying on the bed and watching Nicole in awe, admiring the beauty in front of her. In order to get things more even, Waverly quickly proceeded to take off her own shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

 

Nicole quickly made her way back onto the mattress to join her lover. Then she resumed straddling the short brunette and bent down, passionately kissing her.  
After some time, however, Nicole moved downwards. Reaching Waverly's breasts, the officer moved her hands behind Waverly's back to unclasp her bra.  
Reaching for Waverly's shoulders, Nicole gently brushed her hands along Waverly's arms. She slowly pulled the straps down Waverly's shoulders, freeing her lover from another piece of clothing.

Soon, Nicole continued her journey down Waverly's body, but not without pausing to litter it with kisses, and occasionally sucking on the younger Erap's skin to mark her claimed territory.

Eventually, Nicole made her way to her lover's hips.  
Sliding her hands up Waverly's hips, Nicole reached to grip the edge of Waverly's panties. After lifting her sight, directing her lover, Nicole silently asked for permission to take off the last piece of clothing that kept her away from Waverly's center.  
Before Waverly lifted her hips to help Nicole get rid of her panties, the young Earp nodded reassuringly in her lover's direction.

That was all Nicole needed to slowly but surely guide the last barrier down Waverly's thighs, over her knees and finally discard it on the floor, like the rest of their clothing.  
Now there was no more fabric covering their bodies. It was just them in all their naked glory.

Before Nicole delved in for another kiss, she took a moment to admire the beauty in front of her, “God, you are so beautiful.”

Again, Nicole decided to worship the body of the woman underneath her, by littering it with kisses. First, she moved to Waverly's jaw. Then she made her way down to her neck, sucking lightly on Waverly's pulse point, not even caring to leave a visible mark, and hearing a moan coming from Waverly did nothing but diminish her care.

Now that Nicole reached Waverly's chest again, she straight up went for her left nipple, starting by slowly circling it with her tongue. In order not to neglect Waverly's right nipple, Nicole reached for it with her left hand and started pinching it.

Hearing Waverly's moans was music to her ears, spurring her on even more. So Nicole proceeded to fully take the left nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and eventually slightly biting down. Apparently, this action was well received, indicated by the growing moans and back aching coming from the younger Earp.  
Nicole was all for equality, so she didn't hesitate to switch nipples after some minutes have passed.

Nicole was the type of person who took joy in teasing her partner, so she usually took her time in moving further in order to drive her lovers crazy. She really loved when she got them so worked up, that they would start begging for their relief.  
Even though she planned to take care of Waverly, like she deserved, and to save the teasing, it was quite difficult for the deputy to shake off this particular habit of hers.

At the end, Waverly couldn't endure the teasing any longer and whispered, ” Nicole, please.”

Not daring to tease any longer, Nicole took her right hand south.

After slowly guiding her fingers through Waverly's folds to gather some moisture, Nicole slowly moved her fingers back up. Reaching Waverly's swollen clit, Nicole started to treat the bundle of nerves with some circular motions of her skilled fingers.  
The moans and soft whines coming from the woman underneath encouraged the deputy to slightly increase her pace, causing Waverly to be even louder than before.

Nicole maintained these actions not for long, due to the calling of a certain brunette.

“Nicole, please I need more. I...I just need you to give me more, please,” Waverly managed to plead in between heavy breaths.  
Nicole, immediately complying to her lovers pleads, changed her scheme. She reached up to grip Waverly's hips with both hands, only to softly brush her hands down, along her lover's legs. Reaching Waverly's lower thighs, Nicole surely but gently took grip and slowly spread Waverly's legs.

Having full display on Waverly's body like that, Nicole felt so grateful and hounded, being worthy of Waverly's trust. Not only was she allowed to touch Waverly in such an intimate way like that, but Waverly actually wanted her to do so.

“God Wave, I need to taste you,” Nicole voiced her desire.

Hearing this, Waverly proceeded further opening her legs for the other woman, encouraging Nicole to continue.

Moving upwards, Nicole littered kisses along Waverly's inner thighs, not restraining herself from leaving some marks along the way.

After taking a moment to silently worship the woman in front of her with her eyes, Nicole took Waverly's left leg and positioned it over her shoulder, in order to get better access to Waverly's dripping center.

Nicole was no longer able to keep herself under control, so she immediately resumed taking care of Waverly.  
First, she leaned back down and guided her tongue, in one long and slow motion, through Waverly's warm and wet folds. Causing a low moan from the short brunette, Nicole couldn't help but smile in pride.

Moving a bit lower, the redhead decided to briefly tease Waverly's entrance, before diving right in and pushing her tongue inside as far as she could reach.  
Finally feeling Nicole inside her, Waverly couldn't restrain herself from crying out.

Being inside her lover, at last, Nicole started thrusting her tongue in and out. Doing this, she soon found a steady rhythm, however, proceeding at such an agonizingly slow pace, causing Waverly to rock her hips into Nicole's face, in the hope for more friction.

“N...Nicole,” Waverly moaned her lover's name, while simultaneously asking for more.

Sensing Waverly's need right away, Nicole proceeded to pull her tongue out of the brunettes slit, earning a loud and low groan as a sign of protest.

Not hesitating at all, Nicole swiftly replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, however, waiting a moment for Waverly to adjust to that new intrusion before she resumed her thrusting.

At this point, Waverly was so wet and ready that Nicole could move her fingers with such ease, that she decided to add a third one.

While maintaining the rhythmic motions of her fingers, Nicole went back up to meet Waverly in a deep and passionate kiss.  
Tasting her own arousal on Nicole's lips and tongue, Waverly couldn't help but moan into Nicole's mouth.

“ God Waves, you taste so fucking ravishing. I've never tasted someone as sweet as you. This is probably my new favorite flavor. I mean I could devour you all day long and...,”

Nicole's admiration was cut off by Waverly pulling her back down, fiercely kissing her again.  
The kiss was laced with so much love, but also carried an unspoken plea for 'more'.  
So Nicole moved downwards again.  
Reaching Waverly's clit, Nicole directly proceeded to take the stiff bundle of nerves into her mouth. This action sent a jolt throw Waverly's body, causing her to let out little cries of pleasure.

“N...Nicole, please I...,” Waverly started but didn't manage to finish, being way too overwhelmed by her senses.

Nicole smirked, being proud of the fact that she got Waverly so worked up that she didn't even manage to form a coherent sentence.  
To be fair, the atmosphere felt quite intoxicating.  
The air was mixed with the scent of their combined arousal, moans and cries were sounding through the room, and both of them were radiating a massive amount of heat.

Even though Waverly didn't manage to complete her sentence, Nicole knew exactly what she needed. Lifting her head from the brunette's clit Nicole immediately directed her sight at the younger Earp.

“I know, baby I can even feel it. You're so tight, and your walls are practically pulling my fingers even deeper inside. Wave please, I want you to look at me,” Nicole said in a soft voice.

Hearing her lovers request, Waverly slowly opened her eyes, directing the redhead positioned at her throbbing core.

“I'm here. It's okay, I've got you. I want you to come for me, and let it all out,” Nicole whispered reassuringly.

After that, Nicole went back down to take care of the woman beneath her.  
Nicole still continued the pumping of her fingers, however, with a much higher pace than before, almost inhumanly fast, causing Waverly's moans to become more frequent and even louder than before.  
Being encouraged by her girlfriend's moans, Nicole started to work on Waverly's clit again, but this time with more purpose, sucking even harder and slightly nibbling at the bundle of nerves.

In addition to all her previous actions, Nicole finally started to curl her fingers, while simultaneously pushing them all the way in.

And that was it, that was the final straw it took for Waverly to reach her long awaited release and finally fall over the edge, with her eyes closed tight, and her lover's name leaving her mouth in an almost primal scream.

Seeing Waverly's orgasm washing through her entire body, seeing her finally coming undone on her fingers and soaking her hand, Nicole felt the desperate urge to savor it all.

So Nicole waited. She waited until Waverly finally came down from her high.  
She slowly pulled her fingers out and guided them to her mouth.  
Realizing that Waverly was watching her, she couldn't help but make a show of seductively licking her fingers clean.

Not being the type of person to waste anything, Nicole decided to bent down and additionally lap up Waverly's juices directly from its source.

Once more, moans filled the room, while both women were contentedly enjoying each other.

After sufficiently cleaning her girlfriend, Nicole moved up along Waverly's body.  
Finally reaching Waverly's lips, Nicole proceeded to lower herself to kiss the still heavily breathing woman underneath her.

Making her way beside Waverly, Nicole pulled Waverly closer, letting Waverly rest her head on her chest.

“That....that was just...wow. Give me a moment, and it will be your turn,” Waverly whispered breathlessly.

“No, it's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to do anything,” Nicole replied softly while brushing the shorter woman's hair.

“But I want to please you too, unless... unless you don't want me to,” Waverly responded shyly.

“I mean what we did was really pleasurable for me too. I enjoyed every last second of it. The thing is just that I wanted it to solely be about you this time. Furthermore, I can practically smell your tiredness and think that you should rest, I mean it has been a long day after all,” Nicole responded.

“You know that it's only 10 am, so the day has just begun,” Waverly countered.

“Shhh,” was the only reply Nicole gave, earning a chuckle from the woman beside her.

 

* * *

 

Laying here Nicole just wanted to spend the rest of the day holding Waverly in the strong grip of her arms. While doing so, she couldn't feel anything but warm and content, realizing that she hasn't felt this carefree in ages. Furthermore, discerning that she was slowly but surely falling in love with the woman to her left, Nicole couldn't prevent a giant smile from spreading across her face.

Listening to the heartbeat and the slow but steady breathing coming from Waverly, Nicole didn't take long to be overtaken by her own tiredness and finally drift off into a deep sleep herself, already looking forward to waking up beside the beautiful woman beside her.


End file.
